Funny how things change
by ohcristimhookedonhavoc
Summary: Every time she walked passed you, swinging her hips way more than was naturally possible while walking, you had to fight the urge to grab her by her lame ass extensions and beat her to a bloody pulp. Why? Because you were jealous, simple as that. She had the one thing on the entire planet that you wanted more than championship gold… Dave Crist.


**Just something else that's been going through my head although it's completely different from how I originally imagined it. Also, I know I may get some hate for the way Toni is represented in this, but it's only my own opinion. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Contains a few swears... I can't help it. I have the mouth of a sailor lol.**

 **{Y/N} = Your name. This is a reader insert story, so whenever you see {Y/N} just think of your own name.**

 **I don't own any of the characters in this story. The only thing that's mine is the idea for the story.**

* * *

 _Every time she walked passed you, swinging her hips way more than was naturally possible while walking, you had to fight the urge to grab her by her lame ass extensions and beat her to a bloody pulp. Why? Because you were jealous, simple as that. She had the one thing on the entire planet that you wanted more than championship gold... Dave Crist._

* * *

"{Y/N}!" yelled your brother, Sami, from across the ring. "Help!"

"Oh for fuck's sake," you groaned, finishing off tying the knot you were doing. "Can't you do anything yourself?"

"Obviously not," he pointed out.

You pulled the cover over the knots you'd just tied and walked around the ring to where Sami was, literally tied in the ropes.

"Oh for... You are a fucking disaster Sami Callihan," you deadpanned.

"I know, now will you please help me?"

You pulled one end of one of the ropes and they all came undone.

"Seriously? That was it? Well, now I'm even more embarrassed."

"So you should be. You've been doing this for years and you still get tangled every damn time," you said, straightening the ropes and starting to tie them.

"I'm an idiot," pouted Sami.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have you any other way," you smiled.

"Aww sis, you say the sweetest things," he chuckled.

"I've got another one for you... Fuck off and get ready while I finish up doing your job for you," you smirked.

"You are so lucky you're my sister," he said shaking his head. "I'd slap anyone else who'd said that."

"No, you wouldn't. You'd go crying to Jake and Dave and tell them someone was picking on you," you joked.

"You mean like you do?"

"I'm supposed to. I'm the little girl of the group, remember?" you seethed through gritted teeth.

"But you're the one who can kick all our asses and look amazing doing it," cut in Dave, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Thank you," you muttered, turning back to the ropes you were tying.

Your brother had been friends with Dave and Jake Crist for as long as you could remember and once you had been old enough to start training to wrestle you had been part of their little group. Jake and Dave had even taken to calling you their little sister too, which for a few years had been fine, but then your dumb hormones had kicked in and you'd begun to develop feelings for Dave that definitely weren't sister-like... not that you had, or would ever, tell him. Oh no, that would be way too awkward. No, you were good keeping your thoughts and feelings to yourself. Nobody needed to know.

You finished tying the last rope and pulled the apron edge up.

"All done. I'm gonna go get ready now. I'll see you guys later," you said, walking away without looking at Dave or your brother.

"She okay?" asked Dave. "She's been real weird around us lately."

"I don't know. She hasn't said anything," shrugged Sami. "She's probably just tired. She's been putting in a lot of extra training the last couple of months."

"Yeah. As long as she doesn't overwork herself," nodded Dave, letting the conversation drop.

* * *

The show had gone great. Surprisingly nobody had got hurt, not even a bruise, which was unheard of at an AAW show. You'd got changed and were waiting around for Sami to give you a ride back to the hotel. That was when you first saw her... Toni Storm. Of course, you knew who she was, the entire wrestling world seemed to be in love with the leggy Australian, you just weren't sure why she was actually there backstage. She hadn't been on the show. However, you soon found out the reason for her visit as she made her way over to you.

"Hey," she smiled as she reached you. "Um, I don't suppose ya know where Dave, Jake and Sami are, do you? I'm supposed to be meeting Dave and I have no idea where I'm supposed to be meeting him."

"They should be here any minute," you said, trying to pretend you're not bothered by the fact she's looking for Dave.

"Oh, um, mind if I wait here with ya?" she asked.

"Free country," you shrugged, pulling your phone out of your pocket.

Toni decided to sit on a case opposite you as you pretended to look through something on your phone. The two of you were silent for a few minutes before Toni decided to speak again.

"Ya had a great match out there earlier," she said.

"Thanks."

"Ya been wrestling long?"

"Couple of years. My brother and his best friends trained me," you replied, looking down the corridor for any sign of the guys.

"Your brother?"

"Mhm. Sami."

Finally, you saw your brother and the others walking towards you.

"About fucking time," you exclaimed. "Can we please get out of here?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez. You're not usually this impatient to get away from an arena," groaned Sami.

"I just... I just wanna sleep," you replied, trying not to look at Dave or your brother.

"Alright, alright... Oh, hey Toni," smiled Sami as he saw her.

"Hi Samuel," she replied.

You rolled your eyes as you knew how much your brother hated being called by his full first name. You couldn't, however, ignore the way Dave's face lit up when he saw her. You tried to ignore the stabbing pain in your chest as he wrapped his arms around her and pecked her lips softly. Tearing your eyes away, you picked up your bag, grabbed the car keys from your brother's hand, and walked away towards the exit. You couldn't handle being around that, it was too much for you.

You fought your tears as you walked as fast as possible to Sami's rental car, trying to push all thoughts of Dave and Toni from your mind. As you lent against the car, trying to hold yourself together, Sami and Jake walked out of the building.

"{Y/N}! yelled Sami. "Wait up!"

You took a deep breath to seem like you were okay, pushing yourself away from the car. You popped open the trunk and threw your bag in before opening the back door and sliding in, slamming the door a little harder than you'd intended. Jake and Sami put their stuff in the trunk and got in the front.

"You okay dollface?" asked Jake.

"Mhm," you replied, throwing the keys to Sami.

"You don't seem it..."

"I'm fine. I just want to sleep."

You laid your head against the window and closed your eyes. Jake and Sami exchanged sad looks but didn't push you any further. Wordlessly Sami started the car and began driving. You kept your eyes closed and hoped they believed that you'd fallen asleep... unfortunately that meant that they'd start to talk.

"You know there's something wrong, right?" Jake asked Sami quietly. "She never used to act like this."

"I know," sighed Sami. "But what can we do? She won't talk to us about it. She's completely shut us out. She won't even talk to Dave anymore and you know how close they were."

You bit your lip as you tried to stop yourself from making a sound, but tears still ran down your cheeks. You didn't mean to make your brother and Jake worry, but you also didn't want to tell them what was going on because you didn't want them to tell Dave... especially seeing as he was now apparently happy with Toni. You didn't want to ruin his happiness just because you couldn't control your feelings. You knew that you just had to bury your feelings for Dave and hope they went away... and soon.

* * *

A month later Toni had moved in with Dave, meaning she was around a lot more often. You had tried your hardest to pretend that everything was okay, but it wasn't. You'd started by making excuses to leave the room when they walked in, but it soon escalated into not taking bookings for shows if you knew either one of them would be there and you stopped spending time with your brother or Jake because being around anyone who made you think of Dave was tearing you apart. You knew you were being petty, but you couldn't help yourself.

Jake and Sami weren't as clueless as you'd hoped they would be, and they soon realised why you stopped spending time with them, but they knew pushing you into talking wasn't going to do anyone any good so they left you to deal with things in your own way.

Then something totally unexpected happened... you got a call from WWE to be part of the Mae Young Classic. Without even asking who else had been approached you had said yes. Why wouldn't you have? This was WWE for crying out loud. Sure you knew that things with WWE hadn't worked out for your brother and he'd asked for his release, but he never had a bad word to say about them... besides, you always knew you were more talented than Sami, it'd been a running joke between the 2 of you since you beat him at a talent show your junior year at high school.

Walking into the Performance Center for the first time and seeing so many new faces and some old friends had felt like it was exactly what you needed to clear your head, until...

"{Y/N}? Oh my gosh! Dave never said you'd be here too!"

In that split second you felt your dream becoming a nightmare. You hadn't thought about the possibility of Toni being invited to the tournament too. You were just about to try and think of an excuse to leave when William Regal walked over.

"Excuse me, Miss Callihan, but could we borrow you for your solo interview?" he asked.

"Absolutely!" you replied hastily. "Lead the way."

You quickly followed behind him, not wanting to be anywhere near Toni.

"Everything alright?" asked Regal.

"Peachy," you nodded. "Just wasn't expecting to see someone. But it's fine. It's a personal matter but it won't distract me from doing my job."

"Ever the professional I see," Regal smiled. "Much like your brother."

"Yeah, Sami's taught me a lot. I wouldn't be here if he hadn't.

"Don't tell him this but," said Regal as he opened the door to where the interviews were being filmed. "I do rather miss him around here."

"Your secret is safe with me, Mr Regal," you chuckled softly, feeling a bit more relaxed.

"Thank you. Now, if you'd just like to take a seat and we'll get this over with so you can get situated in the Performace Center and do some training."

"Thank you, sir."

You sat down and immediately began to answer all the questions that were to be squished down into your promo video until finally, you got the chance to say one final thing to the camera. You were just about to start it when the door quietly opened and Regal walked in with Toni. Taking a calming breath you began...

"When it comes to this tournament it doesn't matter if I have to go through someone I've never met before like Kairi Sane, or someone who I train with every day and see as family like Abbey Laith, or someone who thinks she's God's gift to women's wrestling like Toni Storm... It doesn't matter who it is, they're all stood in MY way of becoming the first ever Mae Young Classic winner, and they will all find out why you shouldn't stand in the way of a Callihan... Death... Machine!"

As soon as the light on the camera turned off you stood up and left the room, not even glancing at Toni.

"Is everything alright between the two of you?" Regal asked Toni.

"I think so. We don't really talk," Toni shrugged.

"I see," said Regal, walking out of the room.

You were stood opposite the door with your head against the wall with your eyes closed.

"Miss Callihan?" asked Regal softly.

"I'm sorry about that," you said, opening your eyes and looking across at him. "That wasn't exactly professional of me."

"Actually that was a very professional way to handle yourself. I must apologise, I did not realise that you and Miss Storm had issues."

"I don't think she cares or has even noticed that we do," you admitted.

"Oh, I see. Are you sure you're going to be able to keep yourself in control to go through with this tournament?"

"Definitely," you said, your whole body suddenly tensing up. "There is no way that she's taking this away from me too. She's taken way too much away from me already."

Before Regal could say anything you stormed away back towards everyone else for training.

* * *

You were pretty sure fate was laughing at you as you watched Triple H pulled your name out as the person to face Toni in the first round. What made it especially worse was the fact you would be the first match of the whole tournament. Talk about pressure.

You arrived at Full Sail early in the hope of being able to go through your pre-show rituals without the worry of bumping into Toni... yet again though, fate decided to have a laugh at your expense.

As you walked towards the entrance to the building you saw the unmistakable ridiculous tiny hat of Toni Storm... only she wasn't alone. Your heart sank for a moment, until you noticed that it wasn't Dave she was talking to... well more sticking her tongue down their throat. You knew you shouldn't have done it, but you quickly slid your phone from your pocket and took a few photos of Toni in the compromising position.

You quickly ran past the two of them into the building and through to the locker rooms. There you looked at the photos trying to decide what to do with them.

"I shouldn't be doing this," you sighed to yourself as your finger hovered over the delete button. "But surely Dave deserves to know, right?"

You sat looking at your phone for ages until the door to the locker room opened.

"Oh, hi {Y/N}," smiled Toni, quickly pushing whoever was behind her back out the door. "You're here early."

"Yeah. I came in with the ring crew a few hours ago," you lied. "Just wanted to go through my usual quiet walk around before everyone else arrived."

"Oh, well we'll... I'll leave you to it then. See you later."

"Thanks. Yeah, see you later."

As soon as Toni was out of the room you opened a text to Dave and attached the photos to it.

Dave, I'm sorry to be the one to have to do this but I know you have a right to know. I'm so sorry. {Y/N}.

You sent the message before you had time to second guess yourself.

"I'm so sorry," you whispered to yourself.

You turned your phone off and stuffed it in the bottom of your bag before slinging it over your shoulder and walking out of the locker room. You hoped that by helping set up the ring you would stop feeling guilty for sending those photos to Dave and hurting him.

* * *

By the time show time came around you were in the one and ready to go out there and show the world how good you were. You had managed to avoid Toni all day and for that, you were thankful because you had wanted to focus all your hatred towards her into the match... and maybe hurting her a little for what she had done.

With one last deep breath, you walked through the curtain and went through your usual routine, which was a little harder to do with the generic music you had to use because of copyright issues until you hopped up onto the apron facing the hard camera. As you looked into the crowd you saw three faces you hadn't expected to see... Sami, Jake and a sad looking Dave. Every fibre of your being wanted to jump down and go hug them, but you managed to stay in character and slip into the ring. As you stood up on the second turnbuckle you noticed Sami lean over and say something to Jake that made him laugh... knowing your brother he was probably saying something about you "stealing his gimmick" as usual, even though the whole thing of the two of you being known as the Callihan Death Machines was his idea in the first place.

Your mind quickly shifted gear back into work mode when Toni's music started and she started to walk out. From the corner of your eye you saw Dave's head look up and the look of hurt clear on his face, it broke your heart to see him like that. You wanted nothing more than to go to him and just hold him, but you couldn't so you filed that thought away for after the match and turned your focus to Toni. Oh, you were gonna make her pay.

As soon as Toni stepped through the ropes it was like a red mist descended over your eyes and you charged at her. You remember getting a few good hard right hands to her face but after that... nothing. You don't remember anything until a sudden shooting pain through your knee brings you out of whatever rage induced fog you were in. Clutching at your knee you realise you're on the floor. You try to stand up but another shooting pain through your leg drops you back to the floor with a scream.

"{Y/N}? You okay?" asked referee, and friend of Sami's, Drake Younger.

"No," you cried. "It's popped! I can't stand! End it!"

Drake nodded and rolled back into the ring to start his count. From behind you, you could hear your brother's worried voice.

"{Y/N}?"

"Get to the back," you hissed, just loud enough for him to hear you.

"Shit!" Sami groaned, turning to Jake and Dave. "Out the back... now!"

As Drake finished his count, the trainers and a few members of the crew came out to help you to the back. As they carefully helped you up you saw Toni stood in the middle of the ring looking a little worse for wear and she obviously didn't realise that you were legitimately hurt. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw your brother pushing Dave towards the security guys, shoving their passes in the guys face.

* * *

"She's blown out her knee," you remember the medic telling Sami as you sat on the bed in the trainer's room, ice wrapped around your knee.

"I could've told you that," you hissed.

"How bad?"

"That I can't tell you. She's gonna need at least an MRI and depending on what comes back from that possibly surgery."

"We'll get her back to Dayton and get it done as soon as," said Sami.

"I am here, you know! You don't have to talk about me like I'm not here! I've hurt my knee, NOT my fucking ears!" you called out.

Sami shot you a glare over the medic's shoulder that told you to shut up.

"That's fine. I'll grab her some more painkillers and then you can get out of here."

"Thanks."

You huffed as the medic walked out of the room leaving you with an obviously worried Sami, and two very quiet Crist brothers.

"How you holding up?" asked Jake softly.

"I hurt... I've blown my shot at this tournament... So how do you think I'm holding up?" you huffed, readjusting the ice on your knee.

"What exactly happened?" asked Sami.

"I honestly don't know. I kinda blacked out for the whole match. I remember her getting in the ring then nothing till the shooting pain ripped through my knee."

"What do you mean you blacked out?" asked Sami.

"I mean I saw red when she stepped out there and I just went on autopilot. I don't remember any of the match."

"That's not like you little one," frowned Jake. "What got you that angry?"

Before you could answer the medic came back in with your pain meds and a set of crutches, shortly followed by Toni with your bag.

"Are you okay {Y/N}?" asked Toni.

"She's blown out her knee... No thanks to you," growled Sami, snatching your bag from her.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Save it. None of us wants to hear it. So get out of here... Now!"

Sami took your pain meds from the medic and stuffed them in his pocket.

"Jake, grab those," he said, pointing at the crutches. "Dave, you take her bag, I'll carry her out to the car."

"I can walk out on the crutches," you protested.

"Not a chance," said Sami, very carefully picking you up. "Now let's get out of here. Sooner you're home, the better."

Jake took the crutches from the medic and held open the door for Sami to carefully carry you out, Dave following slowly behind.

"Dave?" Toni said quietly, gently holding onto his arm. "I really didn't mean to hurt her..."

"What about me?" he replied shaking her hand away. "Did you mean to hurt me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know, alright. You got caught. I hope he was worth it cause we're done. As soon as this tournament's done, I want your shit out of my house," he said coldly, as he walked away.

"It's not your fault, Lil Bit," Sami said quietly as you got outside. "You did the right thing."

Jake unlocked the car and helped Sami carefully lay you in the back. Sami went to get in with you when Dave quietly stopped him.

"I got her," he said, slowly sliding in and resting your legs on his lap.

Sami smiled slightly to himself as he got in the front with Jake.

"Try and sleep. We got a long trip home," said Jake as he started the car.

"What about the rest of my stuff?"

"Abbey's gonna bring it with her when she's done," answered Sami.

"Oh, okay."

You were actually relieved that Abbey had said she'd get your stuff. You didn't want to go back to the hotel and try and pack everything. Laying your head back against the window you closed your eyes and decided to try and nap a little. In your sleepy state, you weren't entirely sure, but you were vaguely aware of fingertips lightly brushing up and down your ankle making you even more sleepy. You were soon out like a light.

* * *

You weren't sure how long you'd been asleep but a sharp pain in your knee soon woke you with a start, causing you to cry out.

"Shit!" jumped Sami. "What is it?"

The pain was too much for you to form words so you just flapped your hand at your knee as tears rolled down your cheeks.

"Your knee?" asked Dave.

You nodded hurriedly.

"Guys there's no way we're gonna be able to drive all the way back to Dayton with her knee like this," said Dave.

"I-if I have m-my m-meds we'll be f-fine," you stuttered through your tears.

Sami handed over your pain meds and a bottle of water. You tried to open them but your hands were shaking too much from the pain.

"I got you."

Dave gently took the bottles from you and opened it, pouring 2 pills into your hand, before opening the water for you too.

"There you go. You wanna stop for a bit?" he asked.

You shook your head as you swallowed the pills.

"Just wanna be home."

"We still got a fair way to go," said Jake. "And all your ice has melted. How bout we stop for a bit, get you some ice on that knee, and some food, huh? Maybe get your brother to drive for a bit?"

"Food does sound like a good idea," you admitted.

"Alrighty," he nodded. "Dave, make sure she doesn't move that leg anymore.

Dave nodded and lightly held your legs a little tighter on his lap, his fingers rubbing over your ankle again. Despite the pain still radiating through your leg, you couldn't help the small smile that touched your lips.

* * *

The trip back to Dayton had taken a lot longer than you'd hoped thanks to all the stops for more ice and the fact your brother apparently had a bladder the size of a grape. Dave had stayed in the back with you the whole time, rubbing soothing patterns over your ankle, and keeping track of when you were able to have more meds, which you were grateful for.

As soon as you'd arrived back in Dayton, Sami insisted that you got straight to the hospital for the MRI. You hadn't wanted to, but after all 3 guys had begged you, you gave in.

Sitting around, waiting for the results was torture... finding out that you needed surgery, was hell. You'd wanted to scream and cry but you reminded yourself that it wouldn't help.

"It'll be fine, Lil Bit," said Sami, kissing the top of your head as they came to take you for the surgery.

"We'll be right here waiting," nodded Jake with a kiss on your cheek.

Dave stood off by the window, fidgeting nervously with his fingers, as the nurses wheeled you out of the room.

"Go with her," encouraged Sami.

Dave looked up at Sami who nodded towards the door.

"Go."

Dave rushed out the door and caught up to you, silently taking hold of your hand as he walked alongside the bed. The meds they gave you began to take effect and you started to drift off to sleep.

"I wish you'd fallen in love with me instead of her cause... I love you," you softly whispered, as you fell asleep.

"I love you too," whispered Dave, kissing the top of your head.

He stood by the door as they wheeled you in for the surgery. A few silent tears slipped down his cheeks as the door slowly closed behind you.

* * *

"What you doing out here?" Jake asked Dave when he found him sat outside the hospital. "{Y/N} should be back soon."

"Just needed some air."

"She's gonna be alright, you know," Jake said, sitting down next to his brother. "Couple of months rehab and she'll be back out on the road with us causing trouble like she used to."

"She hasn't been on the road with us for months... and that's my fault," sighed Dave.

"Why would it be your fault?"

Dave shook his head, not sure if he should tell his brother.

"Did she say it was?"

"No."

"Then why the hell do you think it is?"

"Because of what she did say... right before she went into surgery," Dave sighed again. "I should've realised... I sure as hell should've done something about it instead of going with Toni and parading her around whenever {Y/N} was around. That's why it's all my fault! It's my fault she stopped hanging out with us... It's my fault she was angry going into the match... It's my fault she's in there having fucking surgery!"

"It's not your fault Dave!"

"Yes, it is! She fucking loves me and I fucking hurt her so damn much! Because I was a dick for not seeing it, she ended up getting hurt trying to stick up for me against the girl who cheated on me when I should've been with her!"

"Wait, she told you that she loves you?"

"Yeah."

"And did you say it back?"

"Well, yeah, but she was already half asleep cause of the meds."

"Then why the hell is your dumb ass out here when you should be in there waiting for her so you can tell her again?"

"Because it's my fault she's here in the first place!"

"Now you listen to me, not once has she said it was your fault, not once! She doesn't blame you for a god damn thing! The only thing she said was that she loves you! Think about it for a second... She. Loves. You. Now, do you really want to miss your chance to tell her that you love her too? Do you really want to miss being the one who's there with her when she wakes up?"

Jake stood up and looked down at his older brother.

"Think about it, but not too long. She should be out any minute."

With that, Jake walked away and back inside the hospital leaving Dave to think.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing," Dave muttered to himself as he got up and jogged back inside.

* * *

You groaned softly as you fought to open your eyes. Your whole body felt heavy but you could feel a hand gently holding one of yours, a calloused thumb brushing slowly over your knuckles. After a few more minutes you finally turned your head and fluttered your open. As they opened you found yourself looking into a pair of instantly recognisable blue eyes.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," Dave smiled softly.

"Hi," you croaked, your throat unbelievably dry.

"Want some water?"

You nodded, trying to sit up.

"I got it. You stay still."

Dave let go of your hand and reached for the cup on the table. He gently helped you it up a little so you could drink.

"Don't gulp. Little sips. Anaesthetic can make you feel a little sick at first."

You managed a few little sips to soothe your dry mouth and throat before turning away. Dave helped you lay back down and put the cup back on the table.

"Better?"

"Yeah," you nodded. "Thanks."

"It's okay. You did the same for me when I first came round after my knee surgery."

"You remember that? Didn't think you would, you were so out of it," you smiled.

"I remember bits and pieces. Like I remember that you were the first person I saw when I woke up."

"I didn't think you'd appreciate seeing Sami's ugly mug as soon as you opened your eyes," you chuckled softly. "Speaking of my brother, where is he?"

"Him and Jake just went to call everyone to tell them you were out of surgery."

"And they left you here?"

"I wanted to be here... I should've been here for you months ago..."

You frowned as Dave put his head in his hands.

"This is all my fault," he said quietly.

"What is?" you asked softly.

"The reason you're in here. I messed up."

"What do you mean?"

"I never should've been with her."

"Of course you should. The two of you were happy. I don't know why she decided to... do what she did."

"I wasn't happy. I thought if I could pretend long enough that maybe I would eventually end up happy with her but, to be honest, I'm glad she cheated. It gave me an excuse to get away," Dave sighed. "I'm sorry if her being around made you feel like I didn't care about you anymore. I really didn't mean to push you away."

"You didn't. I decided to step away. I had to. I knew if I stayed around I'd likely have ripped that dumb tiny hat off Toni's head and shoved it so far up her ass she'd be coughing up glitter."

"Did you hate her being around that much?" Dave chuckled.

"Yeah," you nodded, your smile fading.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Were you jealous?" he asked.

"What? No!"

"I think you were," he smirked.

"Why would I be jealous of her?"

"Let's just say, anaesthetic makes you say things."

Your jaw dropped as his words sank in. You couldn't believe that you had spilt your feelings for him without even meaning too.

"I...I..," you stuttered.

"It's okay. I get it. You didn't mean to say it. The meds just made you say stuff. I was just teasing," he said, trying to mask the hurt in his voice.

"What if the reason I stayed away wasn't just because I may have been jealous?" you asked quietly. "What if ... what if I deliberately stayed away from you, from Jake, from Sami, because I couldn't bear the thought of you hating me if you found out the truth about how I felt... feel about you?"

You turned your head slightly to look at Dave's reaction.

"What if... what if I did mean to say it?" you asked.

"I'd say that you had obviously fallen asleep before you heard my reply," he chuckled softly.

"What... what did you say?"

Dave stood up and leant over to whisper in your ear.

"I love you too."

You turned your head as he leant back a little.

"Please tell me I'm not still dreaming...," you whispered.

"Did your dream feel like this?"

Dave lips softly, almost nervously, pressed against yours. Without thinking you immediately sat up a little to kiss him back. His hand came up to gently cup your cheek, but let you deepen the kiss when you were ready.

"She awake...? Oi! Knock it off you two," said Sami as he entered the room.

You chuckled softly at your brother's outburst as you and Dave pulled away from each other.

"That was not what I wanted to see," groaned Sami, sitting on one of the chairs in the room. "You trying for the old Sleeping Beauty technique to wake her up? Cause if you were, I think it worked."

"Real funny jackass," you chuckled.

"I see they didn't find your sense of humour then, Lil Bit," chuckled Sami.

"Shut up."

"So... what exactly did I walk in on?" he asked.

"Are you gonna give us the protective big brother bullshit speech?" you asked.

"Can if you want?" he smirked. "I was actually going to say that it's about damn time you two figured your shit out."

"You figured it out and didn't think to maybe give us a heads up?" asked Dave.

"Didn't want to interfere," shrugged Sami.

"Never stopped you before," you chuckled, as Jake walked in.

"Hey! Look who's finally awake. I was beginning to think one of us was gonna have to kiss you to wake you up," he chuckled.

"Someone already did," smirked Sami.

"What? What did I miss?"

"I walked in to see if she was awake and found the two of them playing tonsil hockey."

"Sami!" you gasped. "Shut up!"

"Really now?" smirked Jake. "Didn't think he was actually going to tell you."

"Wait, you knew too? And you never said anything?" you asked.

"I have literally only known an hour!" Jake said, holding his hands up.

"You only figured it out an hour ago?" Sami asked in shock.

"No... Dave told me an hour ago."

"So you didn't notice that the girl who has, since she learnt to walk, spent every day with us suddenly wasn't hanging out with us anymore?" asked Sami.

"I just thought she'd found herself some new friends cause she was finally fed up with all the dirty jokes," shrugged Jake.

"She's the one who usually makes those jokes!" exclaimed Sami. "Right, Lil Bit?"

The guys all looked at you and realised you'd fallen asleep again, the anaesthetic still in your system. Dave couldn't help but smile when he saw that your hand was laid next to his as if you'd fallen asleep while reaching for him. He gently ran his thumb over your knuckles.

"Looks like we bored her back to sleep," chuckled Sami quietly.

"Guess we should head off and let her rest," said Jake.

"You guys go. I'll stay with her," said Dave, still running his thumb over your knuckles. "Don't want her to wake up alone."

"You sure?" asked Sami.

"Yeah," nodded Dave.

"Alright. Just make sure you get some sleep too and call if either of you needs anything, alright?"

Dave nodded.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours to get you both home," smiled Jake.

"Thanks."

"See you later."

Dave half waved as Sami and Jake left. Once the door was closed he softly kissed the back of your hand before laying his head on the bed and drifting off for a little while.

* * *

You'd been disappointed when you woke up early the next morning to find the room empty. You'd expected at least one of the guys to have stayed with you. Your disappointment hadn't lasted long, however, because the door soon opened and there was Dave trying to balance a bag of food and 2 coffees.

"I hope one of those coffees is for me," you smiled.

"And pancakes," Dave smiled. "Figured you might be hungry seeing as you didn't eat all day yesterday."

"Thank you."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like someone sliced my knee open," you chuckled.

"Is it hurting a lot? Do you need some pain meds? I can go ask..."

"It's fine. Sit down and stop worrying."

"Are you sure?"

"Dave. Sit."

He did as you told him, but not without making a sarcastic barking noise which made you laugh.

"Aww. Good boy. I got you trained already," you laughed.

"Oh you have no idea," he chuckled. "Now eat up. I just bumped into the doctor and he'll be here soon to check up on you and tell you when you can get out of here, and Sami texted me to say him and Jake was on their way."

You popped the top off your coffee and blew on it to cool it.

"So what time did you guys leave last night?" you asked, before sipping your coffee.

"Sami and Jake left just after you fell back asleep and I stayed here."

"You stayed?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"I just thought maybe Sami would've made you go home with them instead of trusting you to stay with me," you shrugged, opening your pancakes.

"I think he realised that there was no way I was gonna leave your side," he smiled softly.

You blushed lightly and busied yourself with eating your pancakes.

* * *

You were just about halfway through when Sami and Jake had turned up... Sami stealing what was left of your pancakes. You were just about to yell at him when your doctor came in. You told the guys to scram while the doctor checked your stitches and went over what you needed to do next. After about 10 minutes the doctor left and the guys came back in.

"Well?" asked Sami.

"Well, I can head home. Rest up til Monday then start rehab. Looks like I'll be out about 6 months depending on how rehab goes," you said somewhat sadly.

"Hey, it'll be okay," said Dave, wrapping his arm round your shoulders. "We're gonna be right with you."

"You guys are fully booked up. There's no way you can sit around watching my broke ass," you sighed.

"We'll just talk to the physio and see if there'll be any of your rehab stuff you can do at home and then you'll still be able to come on the road with us," shrugged Sami. "We ain't leaving you on your own."

* * *

You should've known that there was no way the guys were going to let you stay at your own apartment, so you went back living at Sami's place until you'd healed up enough to go back to yours.

Dave had gone with you to your first few rehab sessions and with a lot of begging on your part the therapist had agreed that you could do some of your rehab while on the road with the guys... Although Sami had refused to let you go to the UK or Mexico with them, but they still Skype'd and Facetimed with you every day while they were away.

Things between you and Dave were going great. Not only would he insist on helping you with your rehab, but he made it fun. He somehow managed to make something as boring as rehab into something you actually enjoyed doing.

Over the months your knee got a lot better and you were starting to think about making your big return, but something else happened that stopped your plan in its tracks.

"Babe?" called out Dave when he realised you'd been in the bathroom for ages after the water in the shower had turned off. "You alright?"

You slowly walked out of the bathroom, you were dressed but your hair still wet and you had a stunned look on your face.

"{Y/N}? Babe?" asked Dave looking worried. "What's wrong?"

"I... I... I'm not gonna be able to go back to work," you said softly.

"Why not?"

You held up your hand that was holding a white stick.

"What's that?" asked Dave.

"I'm pregnant."

Dave dropped everything he was holding and rushed over to you.

"You're... Please tell me you are not messing with me."

You handed him the test that clearly said "Pregnant" on it. Dave sank down to his knees and wrapped his arms around you, kissing all over your still flat stomach.

"You're... you're not mad?" you asked.

"Mad? Are you kidding? {Y/N} this is fucking amazing!" he grinned.

* * *

Sami and Jake had been almost as excited as Dave was when you told them, and had gone out of their way to make sure you and Dave had everything you could possibly need for the newest member of the family.

The first few months had been rough. Morning, noon, and night sickness hit you hard and you'd had to spend a few days in the hospital because of dehydration, but suddenly it all stopped and you felt amazing.

When you'd reached the 5-month mark, you and Dave had got married. A lot of people thought it was a bit rushed, but both of you knew it was right. You both loved each other and wanted your child to know that. Sami had walked you down the aisle and Jake had been Dave's best man... complete with his ridiculous looking purple suit.

The guys had let you go with them to most of the Rockstar Pro shows with them because it was close to home, although that had to stop when you hit 7 months because a few of the fans had got a bit handsy with you and bump at the merch table and it took a lot of the others to stop Dave, Jake and Sami from murdering people.

As your due date got closer you literally had to push Dave out of the door for him to go to PWG for BOLA. He had made you promise to call the second you thought something was happening and he'd rush straight back. Well, baby Crist obviously didn't want daddy to go cause within 2 hours of Dave heading to the airport your contractions had started.

"I knew I shouldn't have left!" Dave groaned as soon as he put the phone down from you. "You two have to go on without me."

"Why? What's going on?" asked Sami.

"Looks like baby's on their way."

"What? There's no way we're going to BOLA now! Come on, we gotta get back!"

Sami literally pushed Dave back out of their airport and to their car.

The guys had raced back as fast as the could without getting pulled over. Neveah was already with you and had taken you to the hospital, having text Jake to tell him where you were.

* * *

Dave would never admit it to anyone but, he had cried when he heard the first cry of your son. He would never admit that he had cried the first time he saw your son in your arms as you cried the first time he held that tiny little boy in his arms and kissed his little head.

Sami would never admit that he cried when he was first introduced to his tiny little nephew, even though you all saw it. Jake, on the other hand, you happily admit that he cried when he got to hold his little nephew.

"I'm so proud of you, Lil Bit," Sami said, kissing your cheek.

That had made you cry again too. You finally felt your family was complete.

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Dave asked for the hundredth time that day.

"Yes. I need to be able to prove to myself that I can still do this," you nodded.

"I, we, don't want you to get hurt again," he said, bouncing your 1-year-old son lightly on his hip.

"That's why I'm going out there with Jessicka. I know she'll keep me safe. I promise I'll be fine. Don't worry so much... you'll end up with wrinkles," you chuckled softly, kissing his cheek.

Dave muttered something under his breath but was soon stopped as Jessicka walked over.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," you nodded.

"You're gonna be great. I know it."

"Thanks," you smiled hugging her.

You pulled away from the hug as Jessicka's music hit. Jessicka smiled and headed out through the curtain. You turned your attention back to Dave and your son.

"Showtime," you smiled.

You kissed your son's cheek before turning to Dave and kissing him softly. You rested your forehead against his as your music started and you could hear the crowd start chanting your name loudly.

"I love you," said Dave softly.

"I love you too," you smiled.

With a deep breath, you walked out through the curtain. No matter what happened within the next 10 minutes you knew that this was something you never wanted to let go of. You were doing the job that you love with the man you love and the child that was born from that love watching you.


End file.
